The Restaurant
by GumbyandPokey
Summary: A One Off.  Just a little mealtime fun for Rizzoli and Isles.  Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Just showing them a good time.

The sound of the water washing up on the shoreline had a mesmerizing effect on Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Boston Police Department. Despite the fact that she had been called to the location as a result of the body being washed up on shore, she felt at peace near the water.

"Could it get any hotter?" Maura looked up as Detective Jane Rizzoli paced back and forth in front of the body while Maura squatted near the victim as she performed a preliminary examination.

"Actually, Jane, the water provides a sufficient breeze to cool the body's temperature by at least three degrees. I can only imagine how much complaining we would hear if we were in a back alley somewhere and not on the beautiful shoreline."

"It's hot, Maura." Jane ran her fingers through her wavy dark hair, her eyes always searching for clues. "I can assure you that the three degrees mean nothing to me when I'm hot and hungry."

Maura rose from to feet, signaling her team to begin to process the body for transport back to the morgue.

"Lay him on his side," Maura instructed as she stripped off her gloves and approached an agitated Jane. "I have a solution to all your problems."

Jane couldn't hide the amusement that crept into her eyes as she arched an eyebrow to show her interest.

"Have lunch with me."

"Maura, we have a dead body, no ID, and hardly any evidence to go on and you want me to break for lunch."

"They have this amazing restaurant near here." Maura turned and found Frost giving direction to the uniformed officers about bagging evidence. "Wasn't that restaurant nice, Frost? The raw oysters were amazing."

"Roger that, Doc."

"Some help you are partner," Jane grumbled at the thought of eating an oyster. "I don't eat raw oysters, Maura."

"Have you ever tried them?" Maura folded her arms across her chest, exasperated with Jane's lack of adventure.

"I have a victim…."

"It will help you fight the heat, they have air conditioning," Maura countered.

"I have no evidence…"

"Less to process." Maura allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up, knowing she would logically win the argument. Her dimples began to show as she watched Jane shift her weight from one foot to the other as if contemplating her next excuse.

"I hate oysters…"

"Good thing the restaurant has a full menu so the choices are almost endless and one wouldn't be forced into eating something they have never tried, but claim to hate, despite how tasty and beneficial the oysters may be."

Jane felt a bead of sweat trickle down her back and she grumbled, turning to face Frost once more.

"Alright," Jane relented. Maura did nothing to hide the full smile that graced her lips. "Frost, I'll be in shortly and we can go over what we know, or don't know. We can't do much until the oyster loving Dr. Isles gives us her forensic opinion anyway and a COD."

Maura rolled her eyes as she carefully maneuvered her five-inch heels through the rocky terrain and back up to where she had parked her car. She opened the door, already assuming that she would drive to the restaurant and waited for Jane to join her.

"They better just have a burger," Jane muttered to herself. "All I want is a freakin' burger and chips."

Jane situated herself in the sporty BMW, staring ahead of her waiting for Maura to start the car. When she did, Jane angled most of the air conditioning vents toward her and closed her eyes smiling.

"Better," Jane moaned as she allowed the blasting cool air to dry the perspiration that had formed on her skin.

"Do you really hate something that you've never even tried?"

"What?"

"The oysters," Maura clarified before beginning to drive toward the restaurant. She had wanted to ensure she could truly focus on this conversation, hoping to broaden Jane's horizons. "You've never even had them."

Jane looked around to ensure that they were slowly moving out of the center of the crime scene area and that most of the officers were packing up to leave, making it impossible for anyone walking near the car to hear her, before she spoke.

"Honey," Jane began. Maura couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment that Jane used. She ignored that it was said with a certain tone, that their relationship was essentially a secret from everyone, and that she knew Jane was about to patronize her in some fashion. "Do I look like a person who would eat that snot?"

"It isn't snot, far from it. For example, an oyster is a living creature while snot is technically…"

"I eat peanut butter on my non-Ritz crackers, Maura, not caviar."

Maura sighed and began their journey toward the restaurant. She allowed thoughts to swim through her head, thoughts of Garrett and the fact that she had first entered their restaurant of choice today in an effort to find a murderer. Maura still found herself saddened by the fact that she had to look no further than her old lover.

Lover….her thoughts immediately switched to Jane. Maura couldn't help but think of all the ways she could try to convince Jane to try just one oyster. It was honestly like trying to feed a six-year old. Jane would rather have Kraft Macaroni and Cheese or pizza than to try anything remotely mature and palate pleasing.

"Oysters are high in zinc, Jane, they help produce energy. You won't be tired as much as you are lately."

"I'll sleep."

"It is a well known study from the U.S. Department of Agriculture in North Dakota. Low zinc intake impairs physical performance."

"I haven't heard you complaining," Jane shot back while her head was swiveling from side to side, taking in the traffic by the pier.

Maura laughed, engaging her turn signal to make a left hand turn to take the back way into the restaurant parking lot.

"A daily zinc intake of 80 mg has been shown to improve vision as well," Maura retorted while she parked her car in a spot near the front entrance to the restaurant.

"Maura, this looks fancy," Jane whined as she absentmindedly straightened her button down dress shirt. Maura watched as Jane's skilled fingers situated the royal blue garment perfectly on her torso. The color highlighted Jane's olive skin and Maura found herself once again lost in the vision of Jane.

"What?" Jane's voice finally broke through Maura's haze. "No more Googlemouth about the impact of zinc in my life?"

"Oysters are also an aphrodisiac, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Like you need any encouragement." Jane laughed, noticing Maura's gaze resting on her cleavage and Maura leaning forward to close the distance between them in the car. "Do they serve peanut butter and fluff here?"

Maura sighed and refused to answer, allowing her stepping out of the car to speak volumes. She watched as Jane, shoulders slumped, walked toward the restaurant as if she were being led to the guillotine. Maura, despite herself, laughed and ushered Jane inside using the back of her hand on the small of Jane's back to guide her.

"It will be just the two of us," Jane said as the maitre'd approached to seat them. As they slowly walked through the intimate setting, Jane noticed that there was hardly anyone else eating in the restaurant.

"I bet the oysters aren't that good based on the lack of people here," Jane muttered to Maura in a soft voice to avoid being heard.

They were seated at an intimate table near the back of the restaurant, with only the light from the harbor to illuminate their space. A rather extensive wine list was placed on their table in silence and, before Jane could refuse it, the maitre'd was gone leaving Maura and Jane alone.

"I want a beer," Jane whined as she looked over the wine list. She set the list back down knowing there would be no consumption of alcohol by either of them on while the clock. She took a sip of her ice water, condensation dripping down her hand, and frowned when she saw and tasted the small slice of lemon that was floating near the surface. "Or water without fruit in it."

"I'm ordering the oysters," Maura announced, placing her menu down in front of her. "I want you to try one."

"Oh come on, Maura."

Maura signaled that she was ready to order and instantly a nicely dressed and polite waiter appeared. She cleared her throat and flashed her dimples as she recited what she wanted off the menu. Her order was simple, a platter of the Moonstone oysters.

"Moonstone?" Jane cocked her eyebrow at Maura as she began to pout at Maura's insistence that they share the platter. "You said I could get a burger."

"You will love them," Maura smiled. "They're large with a full-bodied flavor, Jane. They are most recognizable from their appearance. They come in white shells with black stripes."

"So even the oyster comes dressed better than I am for this restaurant?" Jane rolled her eyes dramatically. "Wonderful."

"They're strong, but not as overwhelming as a Wellfleet or Damariscotta. The taste will just fill your mouth with minerals and brothy, umami richness. Copper, iron, clay….it is the perfect blend."

"Let us not forget your favorite mineral zinc," Jane said sarcastically. "And if I didn't want to bathe in clay why would you think I would want to eat it?"

"You're frustrated."

"I am not," Jane pouted as she finally fished the slice of lemon out of her water to be able to drink it without the lemon splashing in her face.

"I take full responsibility," Maura continued to ramble, ignoring Jane's voice completely. "With the full load of cases recently, since the shooting and allowing your body to heal, since we've taken a few more steps to be together…."

"What are you rambling about?"

"You're sexually frustrated." Jane almost spit her water out at the statement that dripped from Maura's full lips. "These oysters will help with that; you'll forget everything. I told you they are an aphrodisiac."

The platter arrived too soon for Jane's liking as she watched an eager Maura scoot closer to the table. She picked one up, holding it in her delicate hands to demonstrate the proper technique to eat an oyster to Jane. She sipped the oyster into her mouth, closing her eyes to focus and savor the taste to its fullest.

"Did you even chew that?"

"Now you sound like, Korsak." Maura laughed as she shook her head no. "It's common practice to swallow them whole."

"I can't believe you eat those things."

"I don't eat them, Jane, I experience them. How sensual they are, how exquisite the taste. No two oysters taste the same. If you're a dedicated fan of the culinary experience with a sensitive palate, you can actually determine what region of the world it came from based on the unique taste."

Maura and Jane held one another's gaze for a few silence filled moments before Maura broke the tension in the air.

"You really should try one."

Maura picked up another oyster in her fingers to punctuate her point. Jane watched as Maura began to savor it, her tongue pulling it into her mouth as she ever so slightly tilted her head back allowing the juices to trickle into her mouth. Whether the actual oyster served as an aphrodisiac or not was debatable in Jane's mind, but the sight and sound of Maura enjoying the delicacy certainly fueled her desire.

"I enjoy watching you," Jane admitted as she sipped her water, her gaze travelling from Maura's lips to her eyes. Her voice was an octave lower and Maura instantly recognized the look in Jane's eyes as arousal.

"You enjoy watching me eat?" Maura's finger began to rub the rim of her glass slowly, their foreplay beginning to cloud her mind.

"For starters, but there has to be more, Maura. It can't end just there."

"What else do you want to watch?"

The public setting was easily forgotten since the surrounding tables were empty. They were the only two patrons of the restaurant at the time. Jane could only concentrate on Maura's features, trying to focus through the sound of her own pulse echoing in her ears.

"Are you asking me what I like?"

"I suppose I am," Maura plainly stated. "I'm not one for taking hints and innuendos."

"No," Jane responded, chuckling as she picked an oyster off the platter in the same fashion that Maura had moments before. "I suppose you aren't one for those things."

Maura moved her seat beside Jane's once she had picked up her oyster and leaned forward so that only Jane could hear her directions.

"Just let it slide into your mouth," Maura urged as her breath tickled the rim of Jane's ear. "I suggest you close your eyes so you can really enjoy it, savor the flavor. The anticipation is what makes it so special."

"It's the anticipation, huh?" Jane leaned back to eye her girlfriend with an intense gaze. "I thought it was about the health benefits of zinc and my vision being improved."

"Much of life is about anticipation." Maura ignored Jane's argument while her hand traveled to Jane's thigh and lightly traced a pattern on the material of Jane's dress pants. "Isn't life about knowing what one likes and playing to those preferences?"

"And what do you prefer, Maura?"

"Right now, to watch you enjoy your oyster," Maura completed her whisper by allowing her tongue to trace the top of Jane's ear. "But after that, I think I want to start at your eyebrows and work my way down your body, exploring it like it was the first time I ever made love to you."

Jane stared into Maura's expressive eyes as Maura's hand inched up her thigh.

"They work that fast?"

Maura smiled as Jane squirmed in her seat, anticipating her touch. When Maura's hand began to travel slowly up her leg, Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to regain some composure. Jane was throbbing now, and her hand holding the oyster was trembling. She braced herself to feel Maura's touch over her pants and underwear, but nonetheless effective, where she needed it the most. When Maura purposefully avoided giving in to Jane and placed her hand on Jane's other leg she received a warning glare from her partner.

"Fast isn't always good," Maura said seductively. "There are times that I want to take my time, make sure I've addressed every single part of your body when we're together. The way you react to me is quite heady, Jane."

"Teasing, you're seriously teasing me when I passed up peanut butter and fluff for this?"

"I happen to take a zinc supplement, my friend." Maura was practically purring at this point into Jane's ear. "I can stay up for hours if I'm touching you. I love to hear your reaction when I touch you; I like to make you come slowly when we play, Jane. I'd tickle your neck with my fingertips…" Maura's voice trailed off as she began to demonstrate with her fingers. She then followed the same path, conspicuously with her tongue before beginning her sentence once more "…and then follow with my tongue."

Maura could feel Jane's pulse beating rapidly at her neck and the fact that Jane swallowed hard wasn't lost on Maura either.

"Your hand is moving up my thigh," Jane said as if Maura were unaware of her manipulations.

"I'm waiting, Jane," Maura said as she angled her body to provide even more shelter than the secluded table provided.

"Are you waiting for me to taste this oyster?" Jane's voice was raspy and squeaky at the same time, a sure sign of her arousal.

"I'm waiting for you to show me how wet you are. I want you to drip because you're so aroused."

"And just how do you think you'll accomplish this Dr. Isles without the aid of an oyster if I don't eat it?" Jane's tone was playful. "You know how competitive I am, it will be a long afternoon if we're engaged in a battle of the wills, Maura."

"And as competitive as you are, I am just as much a control freak that has this insane need to fulfill your every desire. I could just come watching you enjoy the moment."

"I do enjoy you," Jane growled as she grabbed Maura's wrist and urged it toward her center.

"What do you enjoy more? My teasing you or fucking you?" Maura's language surprised Jane, and in such a way that it was enough to completely arouse her now. There would be no control of Jane, she knew she was losing the battle as Maura rubbed her fingers lighting over the seam in Jane's pants that met between her legs.

Jane's response was a muffled moan as she spread her legs, instinctively giving Maura more access than she had previously.

"I like teasing you first," Maura continued as her fingers traced random patterns on Jane's upper thighs allowing moments between caresses to touch Jane's center. She could feel her partner's heat and wetness through her pants and it was causing Maura to lose focus as well. "I'd unbutton that royal blue shirt you're wearing and lick every inch of your skin as I exposed it. I would use my teeth and grab on to your hard nipples…"

"They are hard," Jane admitted without embarrassment.

"I'd rake my teeth over them, keeping you right on the line between pleasure and pain that meld together so nicely. After you grab my hair and pull me to you, because you always do that, Jane, I'd quiet you down by giving you exactly what you want."

Jane's grip on the oyster tightened as she let her arm drift down, resting on the table to try to still it's shaking.

"You want me to kiss my way down between your breasts to your stomach don't you?" Maura used one of her feet to kick Jane's feet further apart under the table.

"Maura…"

"I'd use my tongue and swirl it around your bellybutton, worshipping your finely developed abdomenal musculature."

Jane dropped her head to Maura's shoulder as she fought for control.

"I'd settle between your thighs." Maura illustrated her point by using her fingers in under the table where she imagined her mouth to be. "I think I want my mouth on you for as long as you could stand it. I'd love to take my time and lightly touch the tip of my tongue to your clit. It gets so hard when you're aroused, Jane."

Jane moaned softly and dug her fingers into the side of her chair to try to gain some composure.

"Tell me how much you love it when I take your clit in my mouth and flick my tongue across it when it's swollen."

"I do like that," Jane agreed much too quickly for her normal behavior, signaling to Maura that she had her right where she wanted her. Jane closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing.

"You like it better than being penetrated don't you?"

"God, Maura, it sounds so clinical."

"Answer me," Maura demanded as she applied pressure between Jane's legs. Jane shifted her body to accommodate Maura's hand and the increased pressure, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"I like both," Jane's voice was ragged. "I like it and I like when you're deep inside me."

"I can do both," Maura offered as she began to massage Jane through her pants in a circular motion. Jane jumped in her seat and Maura placed her other hand on Jane's shoulder to still her. "If we were alone I'd take you from behind and make you scream."

"You like that don't you?"

"I love hearing you so vocal, Jane. Your voice is like pure sex."

Maura's face lit up and she slowly allowed a wicked smile to grace her lips.

"I bet if we were alone I could make you orgasm in about 2 minutes," Maura said as she massaged Jane harder.

"If you keep touching me like this I'll come right here in less than 2 minutes. How is it that I can't even last with you when I want to?"

"Because I know your body." Maura leaned in and placed a kiss on Jane's cheek slowly. "And I've had countless hours of anatomy, of both the male and female body. I know how to apply science to your need."

Jane was beginning to shake and Maura knew she had her on the edge of an orgasm, despite their public setting.

"I know that when I touch your clit just so, you have no chance of holding off an orgasm. I can smell how much you want this, Babe."

"God I need to come." Jane was practically begging.

"All in due time," Maura promised as she removed her fingers from between Jane's legs and sat up straight in her chair.

"Oh don't you dare, Maura."

"I want to undress you slowly." Maura had no choice but to have her hand back between Jane's legs when the detective forcefully put it there, easily overpowering Maura with her strength. "To test every theory about the power of touching and be so deep inside of you that you feel it everywhere."

Jane shuddered and Maura backed off to allow her to gain her composure.

"I think you're about 30 seconds away from talking me into an orgasm." Jane brought the oyster quickly to her mouth. She threw her head back and swallowed the oyster whole. "Your voice is extremely sensual."

"Did you like the oyster?" Maura grinned at her victory and pressed her thumb hard to Jane's throbbing clit.

"Jesus," Jane choked out as she looked around them to ensure they were alone.

"They are good aren't they? But it is almost always best to enjoy them in private."

"I think we should order more." Maura's eyes widened at Jane's suggestion. Maura watched as Jane willed her shaking legs to move and stood up at the table. Maura was confused by Jane's sudden movements and she leaned back in her chair waiting for another cue from Jane.

"Carry out, Maura." Jane downed the rest of her water before reaching for Maura. "You can eat them after you eat me."


End file.
